


【寡希寡】合作愉快

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 后来娜塔莎才意识到，自己才是希尔欲望的本源。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Kudos: 22





	【寡希寡】合作愉快

**Author's Note:**

> * 放置Play，道具流，3k很短但是全程走高速。  
> * OOC注意。

娜塔莎在下午三点多时出了一趟门，半个小时——也许是一个多小时后，她没有具体去算，但确实刻意地控制了时间，以至于她终于拎着两份披萨和两瓶伏特加回到家，她的指挥官在她开门时发出了微弱的呻吟。

她把袋子里一瓶伏特加拿出来，转进卧室，俯身在希尔额头上落下轻飘飘的一吻。后者粗重地喘息着，口球让希尔无法出声，蒙上的眼也放大了感官，被束缚在椅子上的身体小小地弹了一下。被打开的双腿牢牢地绑在椅脚上，出门前只没入前端的震动棒此刻已经被希尔的腿心彻底吞没，埋在希尔的身体里发出隐约的嗡嗡声。木质椅面被浸湿得一塌糊涂。

“亲爱的，”娜塔莎低声道，吻触一边顺着爱人的额角一路往下，一边脱掉自己出门时随意披的大衣，“久等了吗？”

对方不能回应，只喘了一口气，唾液沿着唇角滴下来，被娜塔莎用拇指抹过去。希尔全身湿漉漉的，温度热得发烫。她的乳头挺立着，红得透亮，腹肌线条被汗水勾得更明显了，随着喘息和腿心处的震动不住地起伏着。天啊。被放置了那么久还是一副克制模样，希尔是怎么做到的？她张着的双唇闪烁着潋滟的水光，含着口球的模样并不淫靡，反而带着些无辜的天真。

娜塔莎抽开蒙住希尔眼睛的布条，用手帮她挡了几秒的光。希尔的眉梢很轻地挑了一挑，蒙上水雾的蓝眼睛确实被渴求的欲望泡得很软，却多少还带着坦然的姿态，像是无声的宠溺：你还想怎么玩，我都陪你。

原本多少期待着冷静克制的指挥官在欲望面前低头求饶或剧烈挣扎，但其实倒也不算多意料之外，毕竟希尔就靠着这一点把她拐到手的。

简直骗死人不偿命。

她埋在希尔颈侧，再嘶哑地叫了一声：“亲爱的……”

希尔模糊地应了个鼻音。

娜塔莎的手在希尔的身体上游走着，顺手将震动模式关掉了。希尔呜咽了一声，条件反射地想夹起双腿弥补骤然失去的规律的舒适感，最终却只能难耐地弓了弓腰。她揪了揪希尔硬挺的乳头，在她耳畔微笑道：“想要我再打开吗？”

在她离开时希尔也许高潮了，也许没有，但腿心持续的震动确实机械地维持着希尔的情欲，像是余烬未灭的炉火，只要再添一点小火花，顷刻间就能燃烧成烈焰。

娜塔莎懒洋洋地吸吮着希尔的锁骨，手上玩弄着希尔身体的每一处，乳房，小腹，腰窝，大腿内侧，像猫一样顺着那双张开的长腿细细地挠下去。身下的人扭动得越发剧烈，娜塔莎咬了咬她的乳头，抬起脸时对上那双开始有些涣散的蓝眼睛。

她抬起身舔去希尔再度顺着嘴角流下的液体，猝不及防地把震动开到了最大档。

希尔仰起头呜呜地叫起来。

娜塔莎坐到了希尔怀里，亲吻着她扬起的脖颈，随着喘息吞咽的喉头。她一手搂着希尔，一手勾着希尔的脸，拨弄着她湿透的发，手指爬到后脑，终于解开了口球的搭扣。

看着希尔像只幼猫一样地叫唤当然很好，但是她想吻她了。

“嗯、唔……”

口腔刚重获自由却又被新的入侵者占据。柔软的舌纠缠在一起，吸吮时发出缠绵的水声，娜塔莎模糊的笑意被吞没在吻里：“这样满意了吗？”

希尔只是回应着吻。身体从来都比嘴更诚实，身下的人仍在幅度剧烈地扭着腰，蹭着臀，娜塔莎摸进她湿滑的腿心，托着震动棒推得更深一些，却又在下一秒——直接抽离。还嗡嗡作响的震动棒包裹着一层粘腻的液体，被直接丢到了地上。

“……”

希尔大口的喘息中断了她们的吻。娜塔莎用鼻尖拨她的脸，注视着那双雾蒙蒙、茫然的、无辜的、无奈的蓝眼睛。

娜塔莎从她怀里滑出来，希尔蹭着她，张了张嘴想说话，气息不稳地喘了几声后最终抿住了唇。始终无法满足的恶作剧来了两次，被玩弄的身体敏感得不像话，她们之间肌肤相亲摩擦的所有动作都让希尔抖得像筛子，偏偏湿漉漉的黑发搭下来的那张脸还仍努力维持着克制的表情，但巨大的空虚感仍旧出卖了她。

娜塔莎拧开了伏特加的瓶盖，沿着希尔胸口倒下。冰凉又灼热的触感让希尔颤抖着发出了呻吟。

“告诉我，”娜塔莎把最后一点底子喝空了，跪在了希尔脚边，“你想要什么，亲爱的？”

她的唇蹭着希尔的膝盖和小腿，再抬头沿着腿心进发，希尔嘶哑难耐的嗓音在上方漂浮：“你知道我想要什么。”

“我想听你说。”

她听到希尔轻笑了一声。

“You. Please. ”

伏特加沿着希尔的身体一路往下淌，娜塔莎的指腹轻轻拨弄着正在收缩着吞吐液体的入口，埋头亲吻上去。酒精的气息，希尔的香气，粘腻又甜蜜的水声饱和在希尔压抑不住的呻吟里，高潮很快如期而至。

娜塔莎抬起脸来，舔了舔嘴角，又抬起手背去抹脸。那双蓝眼睛还处在高潮过后的茫然里，看见她故意的动作只反射地叫了一声：“Nat. ”

“Maria. ”

她应道，又坐进了希尔怀里，巨细靡遗地品尝着爱人的身体——毕竟玛丽亚·希尔是最好的下酒菜——最后吻住了那双唇。

一个漫长的吻。喘过气来的希尔主动回应，伸手搂住娜塔莎的腰上下蹭动着。后者给希尔做过一轮本来就有些走火，心不在焉地在希尔肩膀里蹭了蹭。

希尔的嗓音仍泡着哑，少见地带着点懒，“高兴了？”

“嗯……”娜塔莎意犹未尽地抿了抿唇，模糊地应，“你知道我光是看着你这样，自己都湿得不行了。”

“哦？”

希尔饶有兴味地侧了侧头，环着娜塔莎的手便往下潜，勾起一道潮热的丝线。娜塔莎哼了一声，把希尔的手抽开——“等等，”她忽然意识到什么，“绳子你什么时候解开的？”

“就刚才而已，你坐进来亲我的时候。”

“所以你其实一直能解开？”

“别说得好像你不是故意打个我能解开的结一样。”

希尔耸了耸肩，被娜塔莎笑着咬了一口下唇，“我是没想到你那么配合。”

“不喜欢配合的一直只有你吧。”

“胡说，我哪次任务没完成了？”

娜塔莎俯身去给希尔解腿上的绳子，再埋进指挥官的肩窝里。停了停又好奇问道：“刚才被放置的时候在想什么？”

“你直接把震动棒捅过来就走了，还一副不让我自己动的架势把我绑着，我能想什么？”希尔没好气地笑了，“不过你刚回来的时候是有在想今晚又要吃披萨了，本来还想做个意大利面。”

原来刚开门的小猫叫唤是因为这事，还以为希尔难得受不了了。娜塔莎撇了撇嘴，又去亲她嘴角，“这都被你猜到了，披萨可以放冰箱，你给我做意大利面。”

“不要，明天再说，我累得很，”希尔伸手揉着她小腹，捏了捏那一处的腹肌，如愿听见娜塔莎敏感地嗯了一声，“所以轮到你配合一下了。”

希尔扣住娜塔莎的手，对方象征性地挣扎了两下，倒是没怎么反抗，只是笑嘻嘻地看着希尔站起来时动作都还有些不麻利，被希尔瞪了回去。

腰腿背都是酸麻的，但手上还算有力气，希尔把人扯到床上，也懒得去找手铐，拎着脚边的绳子就给人绑床头了。娜塔莎动了动手腕，挑了挑眉，“你这也太不公平了，这结是死结吧。”

“怕你不配合啊。”

娜塔莎举了举手，咂咂嘴，摆出惯常的黑寡妇式无辜，“还不够配合？”

希尔不置可否，只亲了亲她眉心。起来时看到安静的震动棒，皱了皱鼻子，也没去捡的意思，从柜子里摸了个跳蛋按到人腿心里，“被你都玩到没电了，这个凑合用用吧。”

“操，希尔！”

娜塔莎在床上跳弹起来了一下，又弓起背蜷成一团，眼看希尔拎起她的大衣披着要走，“放置我都玩过了你不能玩点、嗯、别的吗？”

“现在就开始那么想要了吗？”希尔安之若素地摸了一把娜塔莎开始冒水的私处，“让我去吃口披萨休息一下。”

“……”

“以及，”希尔抬头看了看指过六点的时钟，又不动声色给跳蛋调大了一档，“我等下七点可能有个电话会议，口球不给你塞了，记得别出声，配合一下。”

“……啊！哈……”

希尔微微勾一勾唇，湛蓝的瞳仁注视着她。比起自己被缚时的冷静克制，现在希尔的眼神反倒才是更深沉露骨的欲望。娜塔莎喘息着，绿眼睛流光一瞬地同她浸染渴望的冰色眼睛相遇，愣了半秒又笑了，“你现在，”她努力抬起身想去吻住希尔，“想要的还是我吗？”

“Yeah. Always you. ”

希尔凑过去温柔地给她一个吻，难得流露出一点贪婪和渴望的表情又收敛住了，嗓音低低哑哑的，“乖，等我收拾好，”她的手掌柔和地抚摸过娜塔莎的心脏，“ **回来送你上天堂** 。”

希尔转身离开，把娜塔莎的喘息掩在了房门之后。

她们还有一个漫长的晚上。

* * *

Fin


End file.
